To Love Your Enemy (Mongolia)
by bluejay19
Summary: If you realize you fell for the enemy, what would you do? Set in the 12th century, it's the warring period for the countless clans living across the continent of Eurasia. Kairi's dressed as a man and on the run from the man who burnt down her home. When she falls into the mercy of a certain brunette, sparks begin to fly.
1. Prologue

_To Love Your Enemy (Mongolia)_

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, the characters aren't mine. They belong to KH. The story is completely AU, and the characters are OOC. Read with caution; it won't be helpful for your history exam on Mongolia, nor will it be consistent with the information on your KH database…

A/N: Set in the 12th century; it's the warring period for the countless clans living across the continent of Eurasia. Clans are trying to conquer neighboring clans and build an empire.

Prologue

* * *

-Desert of Gobi-

 _Snip Snap_

Long locks of red hair tumbled onto the ground as the woman hurriedly chopped at her daughter's hair. The eighteen-year-old was done binding her chest and was now struggling into boy's clothes. With shaking fingers, the woman quickly braided the remaining long tresses of hair and handed her daughter a thick strip of cloth.

"Tie this around your forehead, cover your eyebrows."

The sky outside the window was burning crimson. Everything seemed surreal. 'The sky set our village on fire.' The girl, Kairi mused as she stared at the destruction of the place she spent her childhood. The dead were strewn on the street like rose petals. She recognized some of them. The person closest to them was the butcher, Hans. The one on the left was the herbalist, Treya. She couldn't make out the one on the right. Was it Quht? Or Skiasc? The person was burned beyond recognition. Death would have a feast tonight. The girl realized her hands were trembling when she had difficulty tying the cloth into a knot behind her head. Her little brother stepped up and took the two ends from his sister's trembling fingers and tied it for her. A sense of foreboding brought her current situation to life.

 _CRASH_

Sounds of yelling were coming closer. The woman drew the curtains shut, cutting off Kairi's view of the tragedy outside. Glancing nervously at the door, the woman hastened her actions. After throwing together a pile of several necessities and provisions, she wrapped everything up in a bundle and shoved it into the girl's arms. She clawed at the ground until her bloody nails hit a sliver of a crack. Together, the woman, the girl, and the girl's little brother moved the tile to uncover a small tunnel.

The woman cupped the girl's cheeks with her hands.

"Take your brother and run towards the desert, they won't look for you there." The girl nodded her head. "Don't let them catch you!" The mother fiercely kissed her daughter and her son on the forehead.

The young boy's eyes were wide and frightened. "Ma, come with us. Why won't you come with us?"

 _BANG_

"We know you're in there, Lady Rega, Open up!"

 _BANG BANG_

She shook her head. "I can't. Too many people know who I am. They'll come for you if they knew who you were as well." She gripped her daughter's shoulders tightly. "Kairi, from this moment on, you're Kai." Her voice shook. "You're a normal man who's going to live a quiet, normal life until they forget about us. Do you understand? No matter what, protect your brother and stay alive."

Kai nodded.

The banging stopped for a second and words were exchanged. They were going to break the door open.

 _One_

She hugged her children for the last time. "I love both of you very much. Now go. Run!" The woman whispered hoarsely.

Slinging the bundle to one side, Kai held his little brother's hand tightly and scurried down the tunnel.

 _Two_

The woman dragged the tile to seal the secret passage once more. Once the job was done, all the strength left her body and she collapsed onto the ground.

 _Three_

 _Please have mercy on my children._

The door burst open and the heat of the ongoing destruction flooded the room.

A one eyed man straightened his back and dusted off his hands. When his eye caught sight of Rega praying on the ground, his thin lips stretched into a crooked smile. "Rega, my dear, it would have been so much easier if you had just opened the door for us."

Rega grit her teeth, "Xigbar."

He looked around the house and frowned. "Where are the kids?"

"They aren't here."

His eye flicked towards her. "As if. Don't be silly, I said hello to them yesterday." He paced around the room. "Kids these days have no manners. Didn't anybody teach them to greet their guests? Don't you agree, Rega?" He tutted. "No manners, no manners at all." He leaned towards her and searched her face. "Where could they be? His golden eye roamed down her shaking figure to her bloody fingers. An eyebrow twitched.

He knelt next to her. "Where did you hide them?"

She spat on his face.

The man slowly wiped away the saliva. Then he slapped her hard across the face and jerked her head up by the hair.

"Bitch, where are they?"

Rega laughed, "Always pay back the favor and never break your promises. Even our clan's babies know this saying by heart. You'll never find them, Xigbar. But don't worry, when you least expect it, they will find you. Oh, I promise you that they will find you. And when they do, Xigbar, when they do… you better watch your back.

He bashed her head to the ground and threw her aside, causing her body to slam against the wall and slide down lifelessly. He muttered under his breath. "Creepy bitch."

He hollered, "Find the bloody children! A fourteen-year-old boy with blond hair and an eighteen-year-old girl with red hair. They should be together. Kill the boy, but I need the girl alive. Search the walls...the ceilings and floors! They don't have anywhere to go. Find them at all costs and bring them to me!"

The men ran around the house, patting the walls ceilings, and floor. The blood that dripped from their armor speckled the tiles and managed to mask the one tile that had been spotted with Rega's blood before they came in.

"If you want to destroy them, you've gotta pull them from the roots," Xigbar muttered under his breath.

Several feet below all the devastation, Kai ran with his brother's hand in tow.

...tbc

* * *

* _A word from you is the world to me*_

 **Rate & Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The desert of Gobi stretched on for miles and the night was cold, dark and dusty. No sane creature dared roam the desert under such conditions. Off in the distance, a pack of camels bravely trudged their way through the bogs of sand. It wasn't that they wanted to, of course. It was because of the lazy good for nothing humans on their backs that were part of the 1st Unit of the Red Warriors. Each and every one of them held metal pointy sticks and they used it to pick fights with other clans. Oh how heavy they were!

And how selfish too! Did they care about the poor hungry tired creatures slaving away in the sand? Nope. Not even the tiniest bit of respect for the hardworking. The camel at the front of the pack spat out a mouthful of sand and slowed down ever the tiniest bit.

"HEEIGH!"

A bored voice followed the vicious kick, "Slacking off, are we? We can't stay in the sand all day, Stew. Let's get it going."

The camel named Stew neighed mournfully in response and trying to ignore its throbbing side, picked up its pace.

After a few minutes Stew stopped again, bringing the whole procession to a stop. The young man frowned and yanked at the rein irritably. "What is it now, Stew?" But no matter how much he urged the camel, Stew refused to move.

"You'll be one fine, fine stew one day." Grumbling under his breath, the man motioned for the youth on his right to see what the problem was.

"Yessir."

A young sprout named Tidus jumped nimbly off his camel and went to see what the problem was.

"Um sir, there's this um… large dark bundle… I'm not sure what it is."

"Poke it with caution."

"Yessir."

Keeping his distance, Tidus poked the large dark bundle in front of the camel with his sheathed broadsword. The bundle yelped in surprise and rustled around.

"Sir, it's moving."

"Kill it."

"Yessir."

Tidus unsheathed his sword. Just as he was about to strike down, the bundle rose and scared the shit out of the onlookers.

"S…Sir? It seems to be a human boy."

"Yes Tidus, I can see that."

A boy that looked around sixteen held a child that was a few years younger tightly. The boy's eyes darted back and forth until they finally settled on the man in front. He tried to speak, but his cracked lips refused to part. He wet his lips with saliva and managed to croak out a word.

"Help."

"Well, we were planning to kill you."

"Please. He's dying."

Upon closer examination, the child in the boy's arms was sweating profusely and had cheeks as red as a hot iron. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"And if I help?"

"I'll do anything you ask. Please."

The man scrutinized the boy long and hard. What he saw surprised him and sent a jolt up his spine. A look of amusement flashed across the man's face.

"Set up camp and call the clinic. The child's got dehydration and fever." He turned to Kai. "And you… pretty boy, come to my tent after your brother is seen to." The man yanked his camel back.

 _'_ _Thank God.'_

Pretty boy collapsed to the ground.

* * *

A lean silver haired man rode up to the man and grabbed his arm.

"Sora? We were supposed to make it to the plateau by sunrise…"

Sora waved it away. "It was impossible anyway."

"But you know this means –"

"Ah, whatever. Let the old man have it at me, I'm tired, you're tired, Stew's tired. We needed this break."

With complicated thoughts, Riku nodded and let go. Although Riku was two years older than Sora, he had been Sora's best friend and closest confident ever since Sora was a bawling baby. Riku had been the mastermind behind all the pranks pulled with Sora when they were mischievous brats. He had been the one who had seen Sora when he was a gangly insecure teen, and he was the one who had given Sora his first sword after Sora passed the Test of Warriors. A full twenty-three years together, and this was the first time he had seen Sora not follow through on orders from his father, no matter how unreasonable. Perhaps it was long time he had.

Riku turned his camel back to the front. After ordering the clinic's tent to be built before the others, Riku approached the boy. When he was close enough to make out the boy's face in the darkness, he froze.

Sora had been apt in calling the boy pretty; despite all the grit on the boy's face, the boy was still breathtakingly beautiful. He had a slim build and a slender neck that connected to a prominent jawline. Above the stubborn chin were full lips, a delicate nose, and long eyelashes. Auburn hair was held in a simple braid while crudely cut bangs were kept from the face by a thick band of cloth that ran across the forehead. Just then, the boy opened his eyes and their eyes locked. His eyes were cobalt blue. They sparked in the dark.

Riku was the first to break eye contact. He kneeled down to pick up the feverish child. "It'll be faster if I take him to the medic than waiting for her to come here. Give him here, I'll carry him." He glanced at the nervous boy and flashed him a smile. "But you're not so better off yourself… I can only carry one at a time. Can you walk?"

The boy nodded and tried to smile back. Wobbling dangerously back and forth, he managed to stand up.

"Good enough. But grab on to my elbow just in case."

The boy lightly perched his fingers on Riku's right elbow.

"There you go. Your name?

"Kair- Kai, my name is Kai."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "…Okay Kai, let's go."

Riku started walking towards the center of where fires were being lit and tents were being built. He entered the only tent that was complete.

"Aerith, you have patients."

A middle aged woman who seemed to be foreign to the region glanced up slightly before turning her attention back to the concoction she was brewing. She sighed. "Dammit Riku, How many times do I have to tell you, no matter how brilliant I am, I can't revive the dead."

"I'll just lay the kid down here."

"You think I'm a witch or something? Stop bringing me dead people!"

"... Aerith, you're practically a witch; I've never seen any of your patients die."

Aerith rolled her eyes and ladled two cups of the brew. "That's why you're beginning to take me for granted."

Riku started to object, "Aw Aerith, you know that ain't true, you're treasure!"

She ignored him and continued to rant. "You'd have thought these so called warriors wouldn't ever get hurt. No, no, they seem to hurt themselves more than they hurt the other person. Is that what warriors are? Official punching bags? You child, come here" She beckoned Kai to come closer.

"When will you buffoons realize that waving around big metal sticks and seeking glory isn't all there is life?" She sighed, "Oh what's the point? You muscleheads wouldn't listen to the words of an underrated herb lady. Which reminds me." Aerith pointed a cup at Riku, "What you're paying me right now is downright insulting. I better get a raise soon." She handed the two cups to Kai. "Sit down and drink the first cup. Try feeding the other cup to your brother only after finishing yours."

Kai yelped as the hot liquid burned his tongue.

"Of course it's hot, stupid. Be careful."

Riku smiled and turned to leave. "Well then, I'll leave them in your capable hands."

"Just raise my wage."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And bandages are running low."

"Sure, sure."

Before he left, Riku winked at the boy sipping awkwardly from the mug, "Don't worry Kai, Aerith's a charm. She acts all gruff and tough, but inside, she's nothing but an old softie. You and your brother will be fine. Rest here for today, kay? I'll come check on you in the morning."

"Fool, who are you calling old and soft!" A book aimed towards Riku 's head drew a beautiful arc as it flew across the room. Riku caught the book easily. "Beautiful aim, Aerith!" He gently tossed the book back to her and slipped out of the tent before she could say another word.

Aerith caught the book and turned a curious shade between purple and scarlet. She huffed, "That boy… What are you staring at, child! Go get me two towels." Kai shot up from his seat and slowly made his way to the stack of towels on the chairs. By the time he brought the towels to her, Aerith returned to normal and she was now looking worriedly at the sweating child. "Set those down here and fetch me the water on the table."

As Riku walked away from Aerith 's tent, he touched his right elbow. It was still tingling.

...tbc

* * *

 _*A word from you is the world to me*_

 **Rate & Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: There will be edits on some of the past chapters throughout the next few updates while I get the story into shape…Sorry about the inconvenience in advance, the planning done for this story was nada. I'll brief you about the most important changes in the A/N, so heads up!

 _Edit: The invader in the prologue (Xemnas - Xigbar), (Kairi's little bro hair color - blonde) + minor error fixes done._

Chapter 2

* * *

When Riku entered the commander's tent, Sora was looking at a map with furrowed brows. A bored Demyx was fiddling with his sitar next to Sora.

Demyx looked up. "Ooh! Jerky! Give me some." He grabbed at the jerky Riku was holding.

Easily dodging Demyx's lunges, Riku set down his candle on the table and offered the jerky to Sora. Sora took it.

Demyx sulked and settled back in his chair. "Jerk."

"So what's the matter?" Riku asked Sora.

"Nothing. That's the problem."

Demyx moaned. "He's been like this the _entire_ time. The plan's perfect!"

"Mhn?"

Sora tapped his fingers against the map impatiently. "The situation. It's too easy. Something's not right. The old man would never give me something like this. He knows I can do better." He bit off a chunk of jerky.

Riku went to where Sora was sitting and stood behind him.

"Brief me."

Sora pointed at the Siern Plateau. "Originally, Khan wanted our unit to ambush Siern Plateau at dawn and take over the Vandit Clan before the sun set tomorrow." He puffed out a stream of air. "Even if we are the best, if it was any other time, taking over the Vandits with only one unit would mean suicide. But after having received info that most of their men had set out yesterday to conquer the Luna Clan," Sora pointed to a spot a day's ride away from where they were now. "It's more than possible."

Riku nodded. "If they're fighting the Luna Clan, they won't want to take any chances. Only the women, the young, the sick, and a handful of men should be left at home. We could do it."

"Vandit men are fiercely protective of their family. If we take their women hostage, the men would surrender arms without much of a struggle." Sora added.

Riku calculated mentally. "We'll be able to get to the plateau by noon. If we consider the time need to scout ahead and infiltrate, we'll be able to finish this at around dinnertime… isn't that a bit late?"

"The Vandits left in the afternoon yesterday, and the Luna Clan aren't an easy bunch to beat. I highly doubt they can make it back before the sun sets tomorrow."

Demyx frowned. "Then why did the Khan want us to attack so quickly?"

Shrugging one shoulder Sora answered. "I think it was because he thought it would have been safest if we attacked at dusk. Either that or he had other things on schedule. But it doesn't matter. That's out of question now."

"Yeah, about that." Demyx sat up properly. "Why'd you do it?"

Sora flicked his eyes towards Demyx. "Do what?"

"I mean you were pretty dead set on getting there on time. Why'd you suddenly get all generous and set up camp just to save two nobodies? Two nobodies that just happen to turn up in the middle of the desert? They could be fucking spies, Capt'n. It's not like you."

Riku raised his eyebrows, impressed. So the idiot could think once in a while.

Demyx leaned towards Sora with a twinkle in his eye. "By any chance…."

Sora tensed.

"…did you fall for him?"

Silence.

"Ah, I hit a bull's eye, eh? Smack on the mark. Don't get me wrong, Capt'n. I'm fine with whichever way you swing, and we all have our naughty little desires, but who would have guessed?" Demyx whistled.

Sora returned his attention to the map.

"Sora, tell me again why this imbecile is even in this tent?" Riku asked.

"It _was_ because Demyx can be surprisingly sharp in finding loose ends, but I'm beginning to question that judgement myself."

Unperturbed Demyx looked at Sora with a grin on his face, "So am I right or am I right?"

Sora sighed. Though he was sick of this conversation, he did owe them an explanation. "Frankly speaking, I wasn't too happy about having my men fight after an entire day of hard riding. That boy was the perfect excuse."

Riku nodded. This was what Sora had told him.

Sora added. "And the boy seemed smart and useful. It's never bad to have someone like that in your debt. Right now the boy is helpless. He has a sick child on him and no weapons. He won't act recklessly for now. If the boy turns out to be a spy, it'll be a simple matter to kill him or use him. We'll see."

Unconvinced, Demyx crossed his arms. "Uh yeah, sure. You just saved him because he was cute."

Sora glared at Demyx. "Enough. That's not what's important at this point."

Demyx slumped back in his chair. "Oh, the plan? Whatever. Like I said, the plan's perfect."

Sora turned to Riku. "Is it?"

Riku thought for a moment and slowly shook his head. "You're right. I feel as if we've overlooked something."

Sora ran his hand through his hair. "I can't find anything wrong, but why?"

Demyx sighed and rose from his seat. "Either way, we've got to do it. You know you can't back out on this, Sora. Not just the Khan, but that scary lady and the rest of the hyenas would jump on you the moment you did."

"I know. But if only I knew what was wrong, I could do something about it. Sending my men there with this filthy feeling… I don't like it."

"Well, you keep moping around. I'm going to sleep. If I have to fight tomorrow, I need as much rest as I can get." Demyx grabbed his sitar and made his way outside."

Riku rested his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We still have time to think about it. You should get some rest too. Sleep on it, it'll come to you."

Sora massaged his temples. "I just hope it'll come before it's too late."

"Ow Ow Ow ow ouch!"

The two men turned to see Demyx back in the tent. His right hand was tightly gripping the ear of a certain redhead.

"Gentlemen, we have a peeping tom."

He let go and the redhead scurried away. He nursed his aching ear while glowering at Demyx.

"I found him standing suspiciously just outside the entrance of our tent."

Sora asked in a hard voice. "What are you doing here?"

Startled by the harsh tone, Kai stuttered. "You…you told me to come after my brother's been seen to, sir."

"Why didn't you come in?"

The boy blushed. "…I was nervous, sir. I wanted to calm myself before I came in."

Sora's expression softened. The boy didn't seem to be good at hiding his feelings. "Did you hear anything?"

The boy fervently shook his head. "Nothing sir… I had only standing there for a minute or so before I was so courteously brought in." The boy spat the words at the man holding the sitar.

Demyx threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Who said this guy was helpless? He's fucking intimidating."

Riku had to hide a smile. Sora said in an amused voice, "You don't seem so nervous now."

Kai blushed deeper. "Pa...Pardon me, sir."

 _Right_. Kai remembered. He was under their mercy.

The blonde commander took a moment to analyze the boy.

The grit on the boy's face had been scrubbed clean. Undoubtedly the work of Aerith. With his fine complexion and rosy cheeks, pretty boy had gotten prettier. The boy's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly and in the candlelight, the boy's eyes glowed like the ocean, drawing Sora into its clear blue depths. Instinctively, Sora sensed that if he were to fall in, he would drown.

Sora nodded grimly. "I'll be asking you a few questions. Don't stall and be smart. If you lie to me. Make sure I never find out. Understood?"

Kai jerked his head into a nod.

"Who are you and why are you here."

Kai answered quickly. "My name is Kai. My brother and I are from Destiny Clan."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise and Sora stared at the boy.

"Destiny Clan? Isn't that the clan of the oracles? The ones said to be able to communicate with the heavens?" Demyx looked excited. "Can you see the future?"

Kai glared at him. "No, _sir_." The pain in his ear was still there. "I have no oracle blood. My mother's from another clan. She stumbled upon the Destiny Clan's territory when she was pregnant with me. Father fell in love with her and took her in."

"How about your brother? Does he have any powers?" Sora asked.

Kai fidgeted with his hands. "My brother's a half-blood. Half-bloods can't see into the future."

That was half the truth. According to Destiny Clan's lore, while half-bloods couldn't see into the future, they had the power to change the flow of destiny. However, as the suffering caused by the change in destiny was the cost half-bloods had to pay, those that dabbled with destiny rarely had happy endings.

Sora sighed in disappointment. "Of course. Continue."

Kai bit his lip and hesitated before continuing. "Five days ago, our clan was massacred by an unknown group of people. Father died protecting our village. He was the best warrior we had so we surrendered soon after. We figured that they would move on after we've been conquered. But the men kept killing. They tried to break into our house, so Mom told us to run. She said we'd get caught if all three of us fled. She told me to keep my little brother safe." The boy's voice cracked. "She said she loved us, and she sent us away. We ran like hell. The two days' worth of provisions we brought with us lasted until the day before yesterday."

Kai's eyes were red from holding in his tears.

Riku and Sora looked at each another. Riku nodded, confirming Sora's thoughts. The boy didn't seem to be lying.

Sora quickly made a decision. "For now, stay with Aerith. You'll be helping out with errands, odd jobs and general camp work until further notice. No one is below you in status, so act accordingly. You may leave."

"Th..thank you, sir." Kai bowed in greeting and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Kai looked back.

Sora grinned. "Welcome to the Red Warriors."

* * *

Outside the tent, Kairi let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been hiding. They didn't find out she was a girl. She dreaded to think about what would happen if they did.

She massaged her sore throat. Mimicking a guy's voice was hard. Thankfully the dry desert air helped by giving it a husky tone. She was also lucky that she looked younger as a guy than she did as a girl. They would probably see her as a fifteen or sixteen-year-old boy. If they got suspicious, she could say puberty was running late.

Using the candle Riku tossed to her before she left the tent, Kairi miraculously managed to find Aerith's tent. Aerith wasn't in and her brother was sleeping. Kairi put her hand on his forehead.

The fever had gone down.

Kairi sighed in relief. She lied down next to her brother and covered her eyes with her arm.

When they were running away, she hadn't the time to process what had happened. Only after she had recounted her misfortune to the blonde commander did reality strike her in the face.

"Mom…Dad…"

* * *

The next day, Sora was putting on his armor when an agitated Riku burst in the tent.

"Sora, they're gone."

"Who?"

"The boy. Kai. Both him and his brother. A camel is missing as well."

Sora froze. He narrowed his eyes.

"What!"

…..tbc

* * *

 _*A word from you is the world to me*_

 **Rate & Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter pretty much sets up everything for the action! I know, this story took some time to shape up, but starting next chapter, the romance and drama shall begin! :) Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, what-a-wannabe, Scarlet-95. They made my day. For those wondering when on earth I'm going to update Saving a Heart...oh look! A peacock! *runs away*

Chapter 3

* * *

Kairi slowed the camel to a walk. She had sighted the small village Aerith had told her about. Last night, half an hour after she had returned to her brother's side, the herbalist entered the tent with a basket filled with freshly gathered herbs hoisted on her hip. Kairi quickly sat up. Aerith acknowledged Kairi with a nod and pointed to her little brother with the radish in her left hand.

"The kid's much better than before. He'll be fine."

Kairi looked down at her hands. "I..I don't know how to thank you enough…"

The older woman waved it away.

"It's my job. Don't worry about it."

Kairi smiled in gratitude.

Setting the basket down on the table, Aerith began handling the herbs. Keeping her eyes on the job she said, "So, you saw the commander?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you didn't get caught…hmm. Our commander is denser than I thought."

Kairi froze. "E..excuse me?"

Aerith looked up. "He's dense. Slow. A dimwit." She started grinding the first two batches of plants into fine powder.

"He..seemed very smart to me," said Kairi cautiously.

"If he thinks you're a boy, he's an idiot. The face, the body structure…that horrible voice."

Kairi couldn't think of anything to say. Was it over for her?

As if the woman didn't notice the inner turmoil her words had wrought on the girl, she nonchalantly mixed the powder with water and created a thick juice.

Kairi asked with her normal voice. "When did you find out?"

"When you first entered the tent with that Riku."

"…Will you tell?" Kairi's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Depends on what you tell me. The commander might be stupid, but I still have my loyalties."

Kairi glanced back at her brother. He was sound asleep. She looked back at Aerith. She was looking expectantly back at her. Kairi took a deep breath. "My real name is Kairi…"

While Kairi was telling Aerith her story, the woman didn't speak a word. When she had finished, Aerith's expression was unfathomably sorrowful. "So the poor child was you…" The woman stroked the girl's cheek. "The Goddess has given you a hard path to take." Aerith was silent for a while. "If the Goddess has sent you to me for me to help you, so be it.

Kairi held her breath. "Does that mean you won't tell?"

"If you want to be a boy, who am I to say you aren't? Out here, being a boy is far safer than being a girl."

"…Thank you."

Aerith poured the brew into a medium sized bottle. She gave the bottle to Kairi. "This is your brother's medicine. Make sure he takes five sips every day."

Taking the bottle with both hands, Kairi caught a whiff of the unappetizing mess.

"..Is it safe to drink?"

Aerith threw her head back and laughed. "For sure, it tastes horrible, but it'll save your brother."

"I'll be sure he drinks it."

"Good, now listen up. You might have realized this by now, but this is no traveling band of townsfolk. This camp belongs to the first unit of the Red Warriors."

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise. "The First Unit? Then the blonde commander was _the_ Sora of Traverse? And the silver-haired man was…"

"the Demon Riku or whatever cheesy name they gave him. Yes. That's not the point. They're planning to attack the Vandits a few hours away from here tomorrow."

Kairi cocked her head. She didn't understand what Aerith was trying to say.

"But that won't be the end. These men are the Khan's "pioneers". They'll spend their days with blood, pain, and death at their wake. They won't stop killing until their Khan unifies this land, or they die trying. Everyone you see here on this camp already have their ends written out for them. As tragedies."

Kairi shook her head. "If you're telling me to run away… I can't. It won't be right"

Aerith sighed in frustration. "Foolish girl, I'm just telling you what's in store for the days ahead if you stay. Right now, you haven't a clue what these men go through. What not only you, but also that poor child will soon go through." Aerith looked back at the sleeping child.

Kairi bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

Aerith tossed Kairi a map and a small sack. Kairi opened it and found silver coins. She looked up in surprise.

"Do you know how to read maps?"

Kairi nodded.

"There's a small village halfway from here to the Vandits. It's protected by the Gods, so even the most bloodthirsty Khans fear attacking it. It's hard to find, but it's one of the rare peace zones in this age. You make the decision."

Kairi furrowed her brows. "Aerith, but why? Why would you go so far to help me?"

Aerith hesitated a moment before answering. "I knew your mother. She helped me in ways I can't repay even after a thousand years. This is just one thing I can do."

"My mother? How?" Kairi's eyes widened.

"We spent our childhood together." Her tone warned Kairi from asking more. Aerith continued. "If you're going to leave, it'll be best to do so around the time that candle burns out." She pointed to the candle near Kairi's brother.

Aerith rose to leave. "Oh, and I recommend you take the stupid looking camel that sleeps with its tongue sticking out. He's the fastest."

* * *

Kairi looked back over her shoulder to check if her brother was alright. "Roxas, we're here."

Her brother was wide-eyed with worry. "Kairi, is this really okay?"

Kairi took a deep breath. "We'll figure it out as we go."

The village was just waking up. Kairi got off the camel and with her brother in hand, walked into a modest looking inn.

"Welcome, my dear." The plump innkeeper gave Kairi a warm and hearty welcome. She gave off an affectionate grandmotherly aura that made Kairi feel at ease immediately. Kairi looked around. The first floor of the hostel was a tavern and a few men were having their morning drinks.

"How can I help you?" The innkeeper looked curiously at the two siblings. For sure, their tattered state of clothes was a curiosity.

Kairi spoke warily. "Excuse me, ma'am, how much does it cost for one night?"

"For one room, it'll be a 200 copper coins, dear. One meal is for 50 coppers."

"How much would a room cost for four years?"

The plump woman looked at Kairi in mild surprise. Taking note of Kairi's serious expression, she didn't ask for details. From all her experience as an innkeeper, she knew this wasn't the time to ask why. She quietly took jotted down some figures in her notepad and said, "It'll cost 292 silver coins."

Kairi took out the sack of silver coins. "There are 300 silver coins in this sack. Could you please take care of my brother for the next four years?"

Roxas looked at Kairi. "What?"

"It…it's probably not enough to cover his food and clothing expenses, but he's a real good kid and great with the chores. He could help around and work to earn his keep."

"Kairi! You're not leaving me, are you?"

Kairi tightened her grip on her brother's hand. "I know it's really sudden, but he has nowhere to go. I'm begging you, please ma'am" She bowed her head.

"Kairi! You promised mom you'd take care of me! You can't leave me by myself!"

The innkeeper was silent. "We could use a little help." She considered the blonde haired boy. "My daughter and son-in-law always wanted a boy. We'll take good care of him."

Kairi felt the tension leave her body. She heaved a great sigh of relief. "Thank you so much." She turned to her bewildered brother and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but you at least deserve to live an ordinary life."

"Kairi, I don't care, I can handle it. Just don't leave me," he begged.

Kairi bit her lip. "I'll come visit as frequently as I can. So stay healthy till then, kay?"

"No, no! Let me come with you!" He clung to Kairi's clothes and didn't let go.

"Roxas. Let go."

"No!"

"Let go now."

"Only if you say you won't leave me!"

The tears she had been holding nearly flooded her eyes. "Do you think I don't want to stay with you?" She asked tearfully. "I can't!

"Don't go!"

"…I'm sorry, Roxas. I hope you'll understand one day." Kairi gently pressed the back of her brother's neck. He slid to the floor. She caught him before he fell.

Kairi turned to the innkeeper. "Could you please?"

The innkeeper nodded and took the unconscious boy from Kairi.

"Then…I'll leave him in your care." Kairi turned to leave.

"Dear?"

Kairi stopped.

"You look starved. Before you leave, why don't you have breakfast? My treat."

* * *

Like & Review!


End file.
